


A Voided life

by IceFire_Wolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassination, Blood and Injury, Crackhead OC, Domestic Violence, Excessive Drinking, Pretty kitty~, The Pack :), Violence, Welcome all wolves to..., only a little bit..., slightly gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFire_Wolf/pseuds/IceFire_Wolf
Summary: Ryder is an assassin/vigilante and goes out almost every night to take down the criminals of the city. Sometimes he gets jobs and targets. But he has rules, and when someone tries to make him break those, what will he do?





	1. Chapter 1

Heavy breaths pierce the still night. The erratic flutter of his heartbeat keeping in time with the pounding of his feet on the asphalt is what keeps him going strong. The alley cats and the hungry rats scurry away in fright as he rushes past, running from a seemingly invisible pursuer. The only sign that anything even  _ is _ chasing him is the rare flicker of a deeper black flashing behind him when he whips his head around. He turns into a break between two buildings, hiding away behind a dumpster. Not even a second later a tall, dark, gangly form zips past his hiding spot. He lets go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding, trying to calm down his racing heart and still his spinning mind. 

Finally gaining control of himself, he peers around the corner, checking to see if he is in the clear. He’s not. A hand reached out and seized him by the throat, cutting off his scream. The hand pulls him closer and he can see more of his assailant. 

They are tall, judging by how far off the ground he is. What looks like pitch-black skin, but feels like silk under his frantic, scratching fingers, covers their arms. A tight black vest covers their torso, reaching down to about mid-thigh, flaring out at the end with dark purple and blue accents. 

He can’t see much else as the figure yanks him closer up to his face, still having a hold of his throat. What he sees terrifies him. A featureless  _ void _ looks straight at him. No nose, no mouth, no eyes,  _ nothing _ .  _ There is nothing there. _ It is worse than anything out of any horror movie he has ever seen. He can’t speak. He can’t make any sound to call out for help. He is stuck, and he is going to die. There is no way around it. 

The void swells and churns, twisting and turning into shapes that then turn into scenes. All too familiar scenes. He gets it now; he is being punished. He closes his eyes and accepts his fate. 

Darkness is finally closing in on him from lack of oxygen when a burning pain spears into his side. His eyes blow open wide, a silent, pained gasp on his lips. Looking down, he can see a little girl, around six years old, staring up at him with tears in her eyes whispering, “Daddy. Why?”. Slowly, she starts getting louder and louder until she is screaming at him. Why, why, why, why, that is all he hears. Then a new voice joins. “You’re a monster! You are supposed to take care of us! Take care of  _ her! _ How could you do this?!”. He can’t see the owner of this voice, but he doesn’t need to. 

He can picture it in his own mind, a sweet, beautiful woman, her face twisted into an ugly expression, screaming at him as he comes home. John this, John that. John, what are you doing?! He grabs his head, just wanting it all to stop. Stumbling, he approaches her. The scene twists dizzyingly to her laying on the ground, blood pooling around her head, his hand clutching something. Horrified, he looks around. When he does, he catches sight of his little girl. His sweet, loving, kind little girl who had just gotten home from school it looked like. She stares at the ground in front of him. At her mother, bleeding out on the floor. A shocked sob was ripped from her innocent mouth. She didn’t deserve to see this, but he couldn’t move. His limbs locked and frozen, he couldn’t walk forward to comfort her, couldn’t do anything but watch. His oldest runs up right behind his sister, school bag still over his shoulder. “What happened? What’s wrong? Wh-” He finally sees his mother for himself. “What did you do?!”. He drops his bag and rushes at him. “You monster! You are supposed to take care of us! Take care of  _ her _ ! She’s your  _ wife _ ! How could you do this?!”

He didn’t think. He just swung. The broken bottle in his hand made connection with the younger's head, knocking him to the side as a high-pitched scream echoed around the room. Shards of more glass join those that are surrounding the woman like little sparkles. The boy falls and the coward runs. Wait, he is the coward. He can’t control himself. It is like he is watching a horrible movie, but can’t look away. He doesn’t know what is happening, so he runs. 

A deep guttural, growling voice brings him back to the real world.

“Do you see why it is that this is happening to you?” They seem so distant from the situation. Almost as if they have done this so many times before, and this is just another job.

He hums in acknowledgment, accepting and welcoming his punishment. 

“Then goodbye.” The words are final. There is no argument to be found in these words. They are the solid stone of a sacrificial altar. The unbearable press of the Autumn sun that you can never seem to escape. 

The little girl looks up one last time, looking into his eyes with more love than he deserves. She starts to fade as darkness closes in on his conscience, quickly becoming nothing more than a memory. His last sight of the world before succumbing to the otherworldly pull is of a beautiful full moon, hanging in the sky and so, so bright.  _ What a pretty sight _ . He goes limp. 


	2. Chapter 2

_ Why do mornings exist? They are terrible and evil things _ . Groaning, a lean muscled man stumbles out of bed and into the bathroom. After doing his business and walking over to wash his hands, he catches a glimpse of himself in the wall mirror. 

“Oh, Ryder. You sure are a sexy thing” he says while admiring himself. 

He runs his hands through his purple and blue hair, tugging at the soft strands in the back. He has the sides of his head shaved with a streak cut out, tapering off and fading out towards the back of his head. The top of his head is a spiky, fluffy mess.  _ Just as I like it.  _ Suddenly, a fuzzy white form blocks his view.

“Mika! You silly cat, what are you doing in here?” chuckling to himself, he picks her up, burying his head into her soft fur while walking out of the bathroom. “I gotta set you down real quick baby.” She gives a pitiful meow and rubs her head on his chin. “I know. I know baby.” Setting her on the bed, he rushes to his dresser to hurry up and get dressed so as to not let the princess be alone for too long. As he raises his arms to put on his shirt, his side pulls. Wincing and gasping slightly, he slowly lowers his arms and tenderly touches his ribs where a dark purple bruise resides. Flashes of last night flit through his mind, conjuring up feelings that he immediately pushes down.  _ I don’t have time for things like  _ feelings.  _ Those things are overrated and stupid.  _

Pushing past the pain, he tugs on his shirt, a black, long sleeved, dri-fit crop top that goes to about mid abdomen. Over it, he pulls on a dark green tank top. A pair of dark washed and distressed skinny jeans finish off the look.

Walking back to the bed he holds out an arm and Mika jumps up and settles across his shoulders, her preferred spot. 

“Time for some breakfast huh Mika.” she purrs almost in response, rubbing her face against his. “Awww. You are such a cutie!” An indignant meow draws his eyes down to a white and silver bengal. A beautiful cat, prettiest markings he had ever seen, problem was, the little brat knew that he was. He was slightly larger than normal, weighing at about 22 pounds and he knew how to use that to his advantage. 

“Yes, yes. I’ll feed you too, ya big baby.” lower he grumbles out “Always hungry! Never satisfied!” A swat to his knee lets him know that Leo heard him. Just as he walks into the kitchen, his phone buzzes in his pocket. Pulling it out he checks the caller ID and answers. 

“Hey Lila! Whatcha doin’?”

“Nothing much! You wanna meet today? I haven’t seen you in forever!” He turns it to speaker and sets the phone on the counter where it wouldn’t get in the way but still close enough for him to be heard clearly.

“You just saw me yesterday!” he laughs out, shaking his head at her dramatic antics as he gets down the electric griddle. 

“Yeah, but that was at work! I wanna hang out!” she whines. 

“Fine! Fine. Where?”

“How about that cat cafe down the street?” he pauses in his quest to find all the ingredients for his soon to be delicious breakfast. 

“So… The one we usually go to? Every. Single. Time?” he goes to his cupboards, searching for a bowl to mix the ingredients in. 

She gasps “What? You don’t like it?! I guess we don’t  _ have  _ to go.” 

“Now now. Let’s not get extreme here!” picking out a smaller mixing bowl, he gets it out and sets it on the counter.

“Ok! It’s a date!” 

“IT'S NOT-!” he tried to yell, but she had already hung up. 

“Tch. Whatever” quickly, he whipps together his batter and leaves it to set up while he goes and feeds his hungry babies. 

He puts together a mixture of wet and dry food for his picky eater and just grabs a tin of wet, chicken flavored grossness for the other. Mika takes the bowl with the mixture and Leo takes the tin. You would think that it would be the other way around, but nope. 

He finishes up his own breakfast, putting away the leftovers in the fridge. By now the cats are done eating and walk with him to the door.

He bows, declaring to his spoiled babies “Good by Your Highnesses. I shall see you soon”. He backs out the door, keeping his bow until he eventually closes the door. He locks it and walks out to his car. He pauses before unlocking it.  _ It’s a nice day. Why not just walk? _


End file.
